Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to event venue seat interaction. More specifically, the present invention relates to interactions between a computerized event venue seat and a centralized event venue controller allowing customization of the event venue seat, security functions, and ordering of goods and services.
Description of the Related Art
Larger events, such as concerts or sporting events, are typically held in larger event venues, such as stadiums. Typically, event venues include a performance area, such as a sport field, or a sport arena, or a sport court, or a concert stage, or a lecture stage. Sometimes, cameras are set up in the performance area to capture sports play from predetermined angles. Typically, event venues include a eventgoer area, such as stadium seating, bleachers, theater seating, or a standing room eventgoer area. Typically, some parts of the eventgoer area provide better views or better acoustics of parts of events occurring within the performance area than other parts of the eventgoer area.
Typically, all seats in an event venue are more or less the same, with no way for an individual to request customizations to a particular seat or set of seats.
While typical chairs allow for a user to sit, some chairs may also include seat warmers, cup holders, name tags, or other additions.
Eventgoers going to an event held at a large event venue typically may order food, drinks, or other items at concession stands located throughout the event venue. Typically, an eventgoer must get out of his or her seat to order and receive such food and drinks, or wait for a moving concession vendor to walk close to his or her seat.
Traditionally, the field of digital communications includes wired and wireless transfer of information. Digital communications may include direct communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device, and may also include “indirect” communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device, through one or more “intermediary” or “middleman” devices, and eventually to a recipient device.
One example of wired transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Local Area Network (LAN) from a sender device to a router through a sender Ethernet cable, and from the router to a recipient device through a recipient Ethernet cable.
One example of wireless transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Bluetooth protocol connection. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) from a sender device to a router through a wireless Wi-Fi connection, and from the router to a recipient device through a wireless Wi-Fi connection. Another example of wireless transfer is Visible Light Communication (VLC).
Traditional wireless communications may be received and read by any recipient device within a range in which information transmitted wirelessly by a sender device can be interpreted. In some cases, information transmitted wirelessly by a sender may be within range of an unintended recipient.
Advertising a brand, a product, or a service is often an effective means for a business to obtain new customers and reinforce loyalty in existing customers. Advertising can be particularly effective if targeted at the correct audience, such as when a sport fan is told that buying a particular product will support his/her favorite team. Often, seating at sport stadiums during sporting events is divided into “sections” devoted to fans of one of the teams playing.
Advertising can be a particularly useful source of revenue during sporting events, such as football games. By using advertising, revenues may be raised, the cost of tickets may be brought down, and more fans may be allowed to go to a particular sports game.
Thus, a means of audiovisual content collection and distribution is needed.